


Screw You

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fights, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 07, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 3: Walk AwayFandom: Voltron Legendary DefendersAdam is about to leave because his fiancé is being annoying. To say the very least.Oneshot/drabble





	Screw You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442148) by kurjeris. 



"...so if you decide to go, don't expect me to be here when you come back." 

Adam grabbed his bag and made to just walk away out of the room. He didn't spare his fiancé a second look. Takashi didn't deserve that right now. He was making him furious. And to be fair Takashi didn't look at him either so it wasn't like he was doing something that wasn't being done to him just the same. 

"Screw you, Adam."

Adam paused in the doorway. He looked confused for a second, before... 

"Ha!" he laughed and shook his head. "Joke's on you...you already did."

And then he slammed the door. 

Despite it all...Takashi blushed slightly. Oh. Okay then.

 

 


End file.
